monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Gamer4845
A few things i wish to add. Question?just ask.i wont kill you or something.... ._. One more thing:If you want to talk to me,dont go around in anonoymous.And no rubbish like spam.Spam here,i will forgive you 3 times,4th time or trying to test me and i will request to an admin to mop you up.k? Most of all,Leave your goddam signature behind.i am going to ignore you if you dont,i am not the type who will search through the whole wikia just to track down who posted on my talk page. genprey and black gravios Yeah those genprey are a masive pain, just keep at the black gravios you will get him sooner or later.Thekingkiller 10:35, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Yo! man, i have to say, you have a cool page. i`m brazilian and i live in UK,16 years old. NICE TO MEET YOU!! i just got to g-2* yesterday and i got to g-rank 5 days ago... i have, so far, 310 hours of gameplay, i love hammers and bowgun bowguns are the bomb! but i use light for some wyverns like blos... Nice narration with the dual tigrex urgent, i did mine on the fifth try within 15 min with hidden breaker hammer and 3 megapotion. if u ever want to talk: victorcampellouk@hotmail.co.uk see ya! Evil Grin 11:12, October 2, 2010 (UTC) I`m trying that quest right know. try doing it with Plesioth Light bowgun-high rank version (i trying it now, but i don`t know if i`ll succeed) do you need to do high rank dual black gravios to rise our rank??? Sorry about my bad english... Evil Grin 11:28, October 2, 2010 (UTC) daym!! gravios is such a *&^%^&(*^$$ you still better than me, i`m struggling to do 1 last quest on low rank guild, fish 8 goldenfish such a trouble!!! i doom the fishing quest. the time is up and i only have 6/8 goldenfish. do you have any other way to talk to you? leaving messages on the wikia is annoying... OK i will leave messages here than. see ya around MH3G Would be nice to have a quest like this: "Hunt all the Pseudo-Wyverns" Main Monster: Tigrex, Nargacuga and Barrioth. Reward: 22 .500z Requeriments: HR: 9 Client: Montain Walker what do you think? Narga tail slam, and Blog Lucky you, but once you get a direct hit by the G ranked nargas tail it will do a lot to your health bar especially if its in rage. About the blog article, go to your blog page, In there it shows all your blogs created and how many comments each one has gotten. You shoule see all the comments left when you click on that blog, unless there are no comments left. Guides I had a look at the links you gave me and I couldn't find anything wrong with them, cause there are no guides there. Thekingkiller 14:00, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Don't know maybe another admin removed them or its just your pc messing with you. FanFic Hey, Hummel here. I noticed you've read the second part of my FanFic, thanks you like it, although I'm not sure if you only read this part or the first one too. If not, just go to my blog, It's there too. Tha Hummel greets-HummelHunter 09:10, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Random Stuff First, I have no problem if you use stuff from my fanfic, just let there be a link to mine if you use stuff. Second, I don't think that a Remobra will transform into kush under fatalite influence because of 2 reasons: 1)Remobras are poisonous, poison is Kush's weakness... 2)Remobras have ICE-weakness... Ok, you could explain it with some sort of "Twist" in the attributes but I kinda don't think it fits... I used Fatalite more to improve a monster's basic traits, like Teo's fire aura, Aurex and Tigrex Powerful roar and so on. that what I think it is made for. Any way thanks for the idea :D And one last thing: I did never use office or any programm to write mine, it was all written here in the wikia editor. I only used office to make a copy of the text for the case it gets deleted somehow. Tha Hummel greetz-HummelHunter 15:35, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Re: Rajang No it shouldn't do against the normal or high rank (Unless your fighting the Gold rajang no matter what armor, his attacks always hurt), but remember to level up the armor and you could always bring both an Armorcharm and Armortalon to incress the overall defence. Thekingkiller 02:59, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Just a tipG Re:Khezu attacks I know that it doesn't follow you around in G-rank or any lower rank missions in any of the freedom games but i'm not sure about frontier. Thekingkiller 14:01, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Hello! you deafeted two tigrex in 49 mins and 55 seconds nice one Can I know your armor?? Pls!!! I'm curious about you!!!! you are hr 7 don't you?? how did you kill akantor(hr6 urgent quest) I'm hr 7 too I defeat akantor with my friend he is a good friend he's the one who teach me to play mhfu but now I'm better than him I get addict to this game because it has a good graphics and hard quests .DeMoN. 11:50, October 30, 2010 (UTC).DeMoN. ummm.. thnx to your advice. I'm ready to fight nargacuga uhm do you have xlink kai or do you know how to go online in mhfu I want to play with other people not just my friend my set is S series armor Tigrex Helm S Tigrex Plate S Tigrex Vambraces S Tigrex Tasset S Tigrex Legging S and my weapon is Blacksmith-Hammer WyvernBlade"Holly"-Longsword TrueDevilSlicer-Longsword GreatHornflySaber-Longsword Tiger Arrow I that's all I Love to Play with you SomeTimes The category "Best Weapons" Can you please stop doing that? It doesn't exist and won't serve any purpose at all either. Artemis Paradox (talk) 14:29, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. We have way too much categories (useless ones) being added. We need to think of a solution for that bad habit... preferrably a non-violent one. -_-" Artemis Paradox (talk) 14:33, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Re:Weapons You can make as many weapon pages and fix pages as you like just make sure they are done properly, any help with weapons would be greatly appreciated. Not to sure but he has been making/editing weapon pages, thats all I know and as long as its not vandalism or shit edits its fine. You have to type in the pictures code e.g ('weaponpic.png)' in the info-bar. That can be done after inserting the info-bar into the page by clicking on the source button or without sorcing by editing the info bar. Do you understand or did that confuse you more? The way i do that is by uploading a picture by using the "Add a photo" button, then after the pic is placed in it would look something like (image:weaponpic.png|100px|thumb|left) in source mode. You then move the (weaponpic.png) part and place in the info-box and delete the '''(Image|100px|left) '''cause its not needed any more. Its always worked for me that way. If you have a pic of Aqua Spear+ place it any where in the Aqua Spear+ page, it doesn't matter were cause it will be moved like I said in the above comment. Thekingkiller 08:35, November 4, 2010 (UTC) how do delete pages? Lavasioth Thanks. All rewards that don't come from breaking body parts are randomised - if you hunt Lavasioth enough times you'll get all the Heavy Shells you need. I actually like Lavasioth for the fact he has no real rare materials, unlike everything else which seems to have Rubies, Plates, HvnlyScales... Lord Loss 11:51, November 7, 2010 (UTC) RE:vandalizer Already requested Artemis to ban him, people like this don't belong here. I can't undo all my day. Tha Hummel greetz-HummelHunter 13:59, November 8, 2010 (UTC) ME AGAIN!!!!!!!!!! hello!!! I now rank up to 9 that yamatsukami??? how do I defeat it huh!!!... that lazy monster it tooks me a 3 days to kill that big headed monster My advice when fighting yamatsukami always attack it on side don't attack when he swing his small arms because it will give an air that all hunter is only 1 hit thnx!!!! GOODLUCK .DeMoN. 10:08, November 22, 2010 (UTC).DeMoN. Re: wut lol Yeah, I came back. It is quite impossible to stay way (I did it for 2 months). I had left because of personal problems inside the wiki (I can be a little stubborn some times). I still play MHFU, actually, I killed Ukanlos a couple of days ago (LBG and heroics). Finally found the "balls" to fight Fatalis (HR6 fatalis- and I soloed everything since I don't have friend who plays MH). I manage to defeat the black and crimison fatalis 2 days ago with a LBG. Anyway, thank you for worrying. I'm back and working on finishing the LBG list for MHFU. Evil Grin 14:52, December 31, 2010 (UTC)